bluehoodsfandomcom-20200213-history
Halsion Aven
Overview Halsion Aven is a soft spoken, small, deeply kind Tabaxi. He know how to heal, both bodies and minds, leading to his kind and nurturing personality. He cares for his friends and is a good healer for those he can help. Only seeing the good in people, even those who have hurt or wronged. Personality & Mindset Halsion is a curious and caring young soul. He sees the world with a view of one that he can aim to improve through his healing skills. He is very forgiving even if it gets him hurt. Due to him growing up outside of human society he has very little knowledge of human mannerisms such as marriage or dating, etc... Hal also tends to be pacifistic, as seeing too much suffering during his life it can bring him to tears to hurt another fellow person. Backstory Hal hails from a small village in the north, consisting of 150-250 other Tabaxi. He was innately magical and due to his culture they treated this as special and he was given a magical amulet to help focus his magic. Due to the stone he was given, one of healing. He was given a apprenticeship under the village healer, he took to this well and got to know much of the village as friends as he healed and cared for each member with heart. He made fast friend as well with the other stone-holders. Particularly the apprentice of the village's support casters, Silvadia. They were good friends, some would say destined to be mates. This would not occur. When Hal was 14 villagers started to go missing after they left the village. This was a lead up to a large scale attack of slavers. They attacked the village, it took two days for them to completely sack the village. Hal healed as many of the warriors as he could but feels terrible after not being able to save a large number of them. He was captured along with Silvadia and were shipped off to a estate run by a old cruel half-elf. He treated Silv and Hal terrible, beating and scarring them. He took Hal and Silv's amulets and hid them so they could not use their magic except for a few cantrips. Years passed and after one incident Silv's wounds ,after being beat half to death, got a terrible infection and Hal needed his amulet to heal them. Hal took a bold move and stole their amulets and carried Silv into the night. They didnt make it far as Hal could not carry her fast enough. Silv was caught in the open and killed after Hal had fallen off the side of a road, knocking himself out. Silv's screams awoke him and he crawled out of the hidden ditch to see his long time friend impaled fatally through her stomach. Hal tried his best to heal her and make her comfortable but she died in his arms two days later. He was devastated until she spoke in his head, having been allowed to stay with him as a spirit. He buried her body and set out to wander the roads which lead him to Eleria and the bluehoods. Appearance Hal has orange fur with random black markings. His eyes are a brilliant blue when void of magic but are usually a soft silver. He walks around with the same pair of traveler's clothes, A white undershirt, black pants and a red vest. Around his neck he wears a amulet. Made of gold, silver and glass. In the center a purple gem stone sits. As Hal casts his magic the gemstone glows a bright purple. --Hal also currently has 3 stripes of dyed silver fur running down the top of his arms with purple shadow. His face also has all of it's markings outlined in silver and purple shadow-- Category:Player Characters Category:Retired